


Unexpected

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mentioned Annette Fantine Dominic, Mentioned Mercedes von Martritz, Post-Time Skip, Surprise Kissing, Useless Lesbians, actually just one useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: A fleeting kiss is shared between Annette and Mercedes, giving Catherine the opportunity to make a remark at Shamir's height. Little did she know the archer had her ways of bringing people down to her height...
Relationships: Catherine & Shamir Nevrand, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Unexpected

"Then they started complaining about the workload, but they signed up for it themselves!"

Catherine's voice was carried across the monastery courtyard, loud enough for everyone to hear her complain about the new troops from Enbarr.

Shamir hummed in response at her side, her thoughts nowhere near the state of the new recruits, but rather the upcoming mission of taking over the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

_Since the borders are all stocked with troops we'd need to make sure we use expert soldiers for the invasion. That would mean however that-_

She hadn't realised her partner had stopped talking, and soon after she felt herself squished against Catherine, losing track of her thoughts as she was held in a tight hug.

"Hey, what the-"

Catherine immediately shushed her as she pointed to a couple in the distance. She recognised them as Annette and Mercedes, two of the Emperors former classmates and now members of the newly formed Black Eagle Strike Force. They were hidden away in the bushes, as if no one was supposed to see them talk together. The time of the year helped with hiding them, orange and white flowers letting them sink into the background.

_Odd_ , Shamir thought, continuing to look at them to find out if they were plotting something. She hadn't trusted anyone since Eisner disappeared out of nowhere, especially not the ones that used to cling to the man that was now their enemy.

They only talked for a bit, sharing laughs and soft looks between each other; Mercedes even put a flower in Annette's hair, making her blush by the gentle gesture. Not soon after Catherine had stopped them Annette looked around quickly, before standing on her toes and kissing Mercedes, who happily received it before her partner ran off. She shook her head at the smaller girl, a big smile on her face as she turned around and walked towards the Dining Hall.

"Annette has been trying to hide it, but she's very bad at it. Aren't they cute together?" Catherine said as she let go of Shamir. Another hum left the archers throat, before returning back to her previous thoughts.

She heard Catherine laugh beside her. "Bet you'd have to stand on your toes as well to reach me, huh?"

Rolling her eyes at her partner she let out a sigh, continuing the same direction Mercedes had just gone.

_Would we even have enough people to maintain the base while we're invading the Alliance? Maybe if we-_

"It's just a thought, you know?" She saw Catherine put a hand behind her head, an awkward laugh accompanying her as she walked alongside Shamir again.

The archer shook her head, letting her lips curl into a small smile before answering. "So, you're thinking of me kissing you, is that it?"

"W-What? N-No! I mean uhh…" Catherine started apologising, talking a thousand words per minute as Shamir softly shook her head while watching her partner turn more red with each passing moment.

She grabbed Catherine's collar, pulling her down while words of apologies flew out of her mouth, only to stop them completely as their lips met. Her partners lips were softer than she had imagined them to be, and the way Catherine turned to hold her gently in her arms almost made her feel weak.

But as the woman closed in on her, Shamir let go of her collar and slightly pushed her back - enough so she could keep walking towards the Dining Hall.

Catherine got back to her side sooner than she expected, but the woman didn't talk about the event that happened just before she got back there. Rather, she continued her rant about the new recruits coming to Garreg Mach, unknowingly calming Shamir down enough to continue her thoughts about the upcoming attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet I wrote because I wanted to! Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Don't know if they're together yet or not, that is up to your own interpretation


End file.
